


Bloody alien

by millygal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's sick of waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody alien

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by the fabulous angelus2hot

Every time she turned around she could feel his eyes on her. If he was so interested in her why didn't he act? They'd danced, held hands but apart from that.....nothing. Pins and needles shot from head to toe every time he caressed her with his stormy blue eyes.

It didn't help that she was so far past the point of horny. All the 'will he, wont he' too-ing and fro-ing was doing nothing for her libido. No wait, scratch that, it was doing everything for her libido. The merest hint of his breath against her cheek had begun to send her off into all sorts of sordid fantasies and it was becoming unbearable.

Jack was more hands on. He didn't just hold her hand or dance, he seemed to constantly be in contact with some part of her body. The skin to skin action with such a fine specimen should have had her panting into her pillow at night, but no. Typical. Jack just didn't give her that good old fashioned low down tickle. Shame really, such a shame.

They had a good thing going on, better with three. So it was probably a good thing she didn't want to jump the captain. Something told her he wouldn't have put up too much of a fight anyway, and then where would she be? Too confusing.

He'd gotten himself so worked up over Jack when they'd first met, jealous didn't even cover it. Baiting her with the possibilities of dating and dancing and then backing off a hundred miles an hour. Only to make a show of the other time traveller by actually dancing with her, and that was another thing why did he keep warding off potential suitors if he wasn't the least little bit interested. She'd stake her life on the fact that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

She knew the Doc would never act on it, knew she had no hope of absolution. As far as he was concerned they were companions, end of. It wasn't bloody well fair. He had big ears, a huge conk and a snooty ' I'm an alien and you're an ape' attitude and still he was sexy as hell.

What a waste!

Thing was, the physical stuff paled in comparison to the fact that he knew her. Really and truly knew her. They finished each others sentences, communicated without words, sensed each others moods. She'd once told Mickey that he wasn't her boyfriend he was 'better than that'. Right about now she really wished he wasn't. Wished he'd get over it already, whatever cosmically daft reason he was coming up with for not asking her to 'dance' it was really beginning to piss her off.

The very alien she'd just spent ten minutes pondering wandered nonchalantly into the control room. He didn't seem to notice her at first, heading straight for the controls.

****

In the middle of yanking and pounding about eight different buttons and levers, he suddenly noticed her sitting there. Teeth worrying at her bottom lip, a look of dazed contemplation firmly set about her features.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking"

"Contemplating your navel again huh?"

!Yea, wait, no...what?!

He chuckled lightly. Teasing Rose had never gotten old. Not when he'd asked her how she felt about a completely naturalist planet and not when she'd wondered aloud about the anatomy of a Time Lord. The small pink haze staining her cheeks had been completely worth the 2 days of scathing looks he'd received after the Theta Phy incident.

She seemed pensive though and that could get old, fast. He didn't like seeing her down.

She was such a sunny person, always hungry for their next adventure, soaking up every ounce of knowledge he threw her way. She was feisty and ferocious and yet she could be so giving and kind. Not once had she quailed when faced with his anger or darkness. She stood by him, with him and most of all up to him. If she disagreed with your methods or opinions then you knew about it. The way she'd stood her ground over Gwyneth and the Gelf, such intensity, her eyes had flashed at him, daring him to try and justify what she knew, he knew was a very bad idea. He'd gone ahead and blundered in heedless of her warnings, didn't mean he hadn't taken them on board. She constantly surprised him and he couldn't wait to see what else she'd spring on him. It was all a part of the package, everything that made up Rose and he wouldn't change a bit of it.

The thing was, he didn't just admire her stubbornness or her intelligence, it was fast becoming apparent that he was physically attracted to her too. Which was a problem. He was an alien. He didn't tend to mix well with others. He had no clue how to communicate on that level. It was all very well and good thinking someone was cute, but how did you actually tell them that without making a complete prat of yourself.

He wasn't even sure he should be telling her anyway, she was 19, far too young for a cantankerous old codger like him. But she made him feel alive again, full of energy. Was that so bad? Just because he was thinking with his hearts instead of his head for change, didn't mean he'd ending up throwing logic completely out the window. He didn't know what it was about this fragile human girl but she seemed to bring out the good in him. Well actually she seemed to bring out the mischievous in him, but hey, even millennia aged aliens get the urge to piss about occasionally.

Yet he still hadn't broached the unspoken subject with her. He knew she could feel it too, and that meant if he didn't do something about it soon she'd either box his ears for him or walk straight out of his life. He didn't want that, didn't think he could handle that. She knew him better than anyone. She'd seen him through darkness and brought him out the other side. He was learning to live again and it was all thanks to her. He couldn't even comprehend what this must be like for her. He thought 'Watching Bambi learn to walk' was a pretty good analogy.

***

There he was, watching her again. She could tell he was concerned about her mood, wanted to ask her what was really wrong. She couldn't bring herself to really care, not when he'd been driving her so mad with his constant un-acting vigilance. About time she confused the hell out of him.

Just as she was considering getting up and skulking away to her room to brood a little more, he was in front of her. Hitching his jeans up and crouching down so they were eye level he twitched an eyebrow and asked again?

"You ok? and don't give me any of that just thinking bollocks. What's up?"

"You..."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you, you bloody alien."

"What about me? and I am not a bloody alien. wonderful, brilliant, amazing, fantastic, all words Id use to describe me, but not bloody."

Raking both hands violently through her hair and exhaling huffily she levelled her most scathing look on him.

"You're a stubborn git. Your a wonderful, brilliant, amazing fantastic bloody stubborn alien git!"

"And don't you just love it?"

"Right fine, if you're gonna be a prat then I'm not sticking around to listen to it. You cant be arsed to take me seriously, I can't be arsed to even bother"

And with that she pushed away from the wall and straight past him. Knocking him on his rather fine backside as she went.

****

Shit, now he'd gone and done it.

You couldn't just sit and listen you had to try and get smart with her. Idiot.

Recovering himself quickly he shot to his feet and legged it after her. He'd known this was going to happen. He couldn't just admit he fancied her, nooo, that would have been too easy he had to take the rockier far more scenic route. Priceless.

Boy could she motor, he just barely made it to her room before she slammed the door. Sticking his hand out to catch it before it closed he managed to catch all five of his stubby little digits in between door and frame. Truly priceless. Double shit.

"Rose, wait, I'm sor..."

"Piss off."

"Seriously, I'm sorry, I was only teasing, you know me. My feet like to live in my mouth."

"Psshhh, You don't say"

Glaring at him and trying not to laugh, Rose spun round on the spot scrubbing at her face and pulling at her hair. He was so bloody frustrating. Where was that lovably lecherous captain when you needed him. Probably raiding the fridge, that man did love his food. He'd understand and he might even be able to knock some sense into this silly bloody bloke.

"I'm done waiting around yea!"

"Waiting around, what d'ya mean?"

"For you, waiting around for you! I know your an alien, I understand you've got the emotional depth and understanding of a coffee table, but I also know you can feel whatever the hell this is between us. So I say again, I'm done waiting. Either step up or back off. Stop eyeing every other bloke that comes near me with the 'death of a thousand suns' stare if you aren't gonna do anything about it."

He stood, mouth agape, eyes practically popping out of their sockets. Arms hanging limply at his sides. Well hell, she'd said it. By god she'd actually come out and said it. What else could he do, really...

Sliding into action, closing the gap between them he leaned in and planted the wettest smacker of all time on her lips. Hushing the seemingly un-ending babble with a well placed tongue to lip manoeuvre. It took a her a few seconds to fully grasp the situation. Tongue, Doctor tongue, OH Doctor tongue. Finally.

Both fighting for the upper hand, alternating between nipping and sucking and nibbling. Hands every where, in her hair, under his shirt. So busy were they that neither heard the cough coming form the doorway to Roses room. Nor did they hear the door clicking discreetly shut behind them.

As Jack wandered off, chomping on an apple, holding a glass of coke he couldn't help the snigger that escaped him. It'd taken, what? 3 weeks, five days and two hours since he'd stepped onto the TARDIS for them to finally give in and get jiggy.

"Bout bloody time"

He owed himself five quid.


End file.
